Urtha's Story- Part I
by Eilatan
Summary: Urtha
1. Default Chapter

Part I  
  
*Luna went to the vet yesterday because she wasn't feeling well, and the vet said there was nothing wrong*  
  
Serena: *YAWN* I'm tired, Luna. Tell me a story, with some surprise. I don't like the ones you tell  
  
Rini.  
  
Luna: You sure?  
  
Serena: Of corse!!! I don't want a story like, 'Once Upon A Time, Princess Usagi Went To The Moon...'.  
  
Luna: Ok, here it goes- There was a Sailor a long time ago, only told in legend. She destroyed planets, killed people, and took over empires, then destroyed them once their place wasn't able to reach her needs. Why she did this, you ask? She was in search for her planet. That's right, she was born far away and was called the Sailor of this planet she had never heard of. When she got old enough, she searched. Merthless and cruel, she still searched. Until, finally, she got there. Nobody knows who she is, or where she came from, but all we know is that she is somewhere, waiting, waiting to come out and conquer the Moon Kingdom!!! They say she will attack once the current Princess of the Moon Kingdom becomes queen. Who is this Sailor? She goes by the name... SAILOR EARTH!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serena: LUNA!!! YOU'RE SCARING ME!!! STOP IT!!!  
  
Luna: Oh, that look on your face is sooo precious!!!  
  
Serena: Oh my gosh!!! Why did you tell me that story? On a school night?  
  
Luna: You said you wanted a story with a little surprise... And besides, I finally got to laugh like that.  
  
Artemis: Well, I would agree with Serena...  
  
Serena: Ha!!!  
  
Artemis: ...because it is a school night and she didn't want the kind of stories I tell...  
  
Serena: That's right, Artemis. You picked the right answer.  
  
Artemis: ...but Luna is also logical because she did what you told her to. So, lets go to...  
  
Luna: Ow, groan...  
  
Artemis and Serena: Luna!!!  
  
Artemis: What's wring luna?  
  
*Mina was sleeping over and was asleep while this was happeneing. Luna's groaning woke her up*  
  
Mina: *yawn* What's going on, guys?  
  
Serena: Luna got hurt!!!  
  
Mina (immediatly awake): Oh no!!! Luna!!! What's the matter? Is it something a bandage can't fix?  
  
Luna: No, *groan*, the vet didn't look at me right yesterday...  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Urtha's Story- Part II

Part II  
  
  
  
*Mina called Raye, Lita, and Amy to come over and help out with Luna*  
  
Serena: Good!!! You're here!!! Luna is very sick and needs help!!!  
  
Artemis: Ok, Lita, you're good at cooking, so do you think you can make medicine?  
  
Lita: Sure, only if I know what to use. Amy, did you bring a scientific type book you always read?  
  
Amy (blushing at this comment): Well, yes, about sickness and disease. And I don't read it all the time...  
  
Raye: Accually, yeah, you do, and...  
  
Ami: NO, I DON'T, AND YOU'RE YUST JEALOUS BECAU...  
  
Artemis: STOP IT!!! LUNA'S SICK AND NEEDS HELP, AND YOU'RE  
  
FIGHTING?!?!?! EVEN AMY?!?!?!?  
  
Amy: Oh!!! Sorry...  
  
Artemis: Now, Raye, you try and see what's wrong with her, Amy, you help Lita and Raye by telling them what to  
  
do. Now, lets get started. Serena, call Darien to try and help once we've found out what's wrong. Where's Rini?  
  
Serena: You need her? If you really want to know...  
  
  
  
... I gave her special sleeping pills and locked her in the bathroom. She's using a towel for a blanket.  
  
Artemis: You what?!?!? Then you tell your family to pray for Luna, ok?  
  
Serena: Why can't you?  
  
Artemis: I can't because I have to stay here with Luna. And besides, I can't talk to them. I can only talk to you guys.  
  
Serena: Oh, that's right...  
  
Amy: What are the symtoms?  
  
Luna: Ohhh... *groan*, I feel terrible in my stomach area, and, umm... somewhere else too...  
  
Amy: Oh, ok, I know what you're talking about... ok, nausia, nausia, no, that's not it, oh!!! I found it!!! Luna, you're  
  
gonna be expecting Diana soon...  
  
Luna: What?!? Diana isn't until...  
  
Artemis: That's crazy, wha...  
  
Serena: Really? I'll go free Rini from her prison... no, I won't. *snicker snicker*, besides, she won't be waking up for  
  
a while...  
  
Artemis: WE DON'T HAVE TIME!!! MY LOVE IS ON THE LINE AND SO IS MY DAUGHTER!!! NOW LET'S  
  
MOVE!!!  
  
*They had gotten her baby out, but it's not what they expected...*  
  
Darien: It looks like Diana, but white and a different sign on her forehead.  
  
Luna: I didn't notice it was different.  
  
Serena: It's a circle with a plus sign in it ( ).  
  
Luna: *gasp*!!!!! That's the sign of Earth!!!  
  
Serena: Don't be si-silly, i-i-it c-can't be, can it?  
  
Artemis: It is!!!  
  
Serena: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raye: What's wrong? So, a little mutation, but it doesn't mean she's not still special!! Why are you scared of her  
  
anyways?  
  
Serena: L-L-Lun-na t-told me ab-about a Sailor Scout n-named S-S-Sail-l- lorEarth.  
  
Amy: What's the story?  
  
*Luna told the story over again to the other Scouts.*  
  
Artemis: We told that story lots of times in the Moon Kingdom, but just to freak the kids out!!! We've never had  
  
proof of Sailor Earth's existance.  
  
Luna: Let's just hope the cat from Sabon isn't anywhere near Japan, or it could be troulbe. Sabon and Earth were said  
  
to be enemies.  
  
Amy: Sabon? What planet is that?  
  
Luna: It is what other people call, Planet X.  
  
Lita: So, Planet X has some weird aliens living on it?  
  
Artemis: Yes, and if you ever meet with a Sailor Sabon, then get her away!!!  
  
Lita: Yeah, like we did with those weird named scouts with no planet.  
  
Raye: Huh?  
  
Lita: You know, Galaxia's workers.  
  
Raye: Oh. The Animates.  
  
Lita: Yeah, that's it.  
  
*A strange muffled noise came from outside the room. They caught a few words like, "Serena", and, "tell Mom", and, "Pluto's gonna kill".  
  
Serena: Well, that must be that brat... I'll go get her.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	3. Urtha's Story- Part IV

Part IV  
  
*They called Amara, Michelle, and Trista to come and help with their mystery.*  
  
Trista: So, you really want me to bring Diana from the future?  
  
Serena: Well, yeah!!! We need to figure out more!!!  
  
Amara: You sure you wanna do that? It could be dangerous in some ways.  
  
Lita: Like how?  
  
Michelle: Well, it could...  
  
Trista: No, it's alright, but you can't disturb me...  
  
Amy: WE WON'T!!! JUST DON'T DO, you know what...  
  
Trista: Oh, you mean...  
  
Amy: YES!!!  
  
Trista: All right.  
  
*Trista took her time key out and brought Diana*  
  
Diana: Hey, wha... what am I doing here?  
  
Serena: We want to ask you a few questions, now TELL US ABOUT THE LITTLE WHITE KITTY!!!  
  
Rini: Yeah, the Urtha kitty.  
  
Diana: Oh, Urtha. She went to America years ago, and I never told you before because the later you  
  
knew it, the better.  
  
Serena: But, why is it bad for us to know?  
  
Diana: You hated her, thought she was gonna destroy you, or something. Mom and Dad were really  
  
sad (I wasn't because she was like a favorite), but they said it was for the best. So they flew her off to  
  
America(they should've made her swim).  
  
Darien: But, why should you worry about Sailor Earth? It's just a legend, and I'm here to protect Earth.  
  
Diana: But didn't Mom tell you? Sailor Earth will overthrow our kingdom!!! She will turn you over, and  
  
will kill your love, too!!! She will take over!!! Doesn't that mean you will be kaput, too?  
  
Darien: Yeah, I guess you're right...  
  
Rini: But isn't ChibiChibi her?  
  
Diana: ChibiChibi?!?!?!? Her?!?!?!? What a joke!!! You know what she grows up to be?  
  
Serena: I don't want to know.  
  
Diana: Right. Well, Sailor Earth hasn't attacked yet, but she will. So we would delay her coming, Urtha  
  
got sent away, now I wanna get back to my nap, so now can I go back?  
  
Raye: Sure, I guess...  
  
*Diana got sent back to the future and everyone was still wondering about Urtha*  
  
Amara: But that still leaves one mystery, where is Sailor Earth?  
  
Michelle: I don't know, but when that happens, hold on to me the whole time, ok?  
  
Mina: Eww, I know we used to think you guys were really cool, but now I think you're just gross.  
  
Raye: I'll bet you'll even kiss.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
